


Rhack Your Dreams

by HellsQuill



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddykink, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stress Baking, all the trash, finding your soulmate, not fully cannon, soulamate prompt, trash, your heart glows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsQuill/pseuds/HellsQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate, your heart glows.<br/> Can you find your love?</p><p> “Well, Rhysie.” The elder man stops abruptly when he starts to actually look at the other man, “Take your shirt off.”<br/>“Wh-what?”<br/>“Did I stutter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhysie Pieces

**In myths and lore:**   
**Your chest lights a flame in your heart when your soulmate enters the stage.**

  It was an exciting adventure in life that was a girl's wet dream; to find your soulmate. However Rhys was in the boat of ‘fuck you’. He has seen it, he doesn't believe it, it's how he always ends up being alone in the end. To be honest, he thought maybe he life was just one big fuck up and whatever being who plays God liked to personally make Rhys’ life hell and this begins with peeing in his cereal to that fucking bee he can't get out of his room. Okay, that wasp. One is just mean vs the humble little fluffy cute bumble bee that was actually nice!  
Rhys was pretty damn sure this also went to the extent of him not having a soulmate. Sure, he has had his dating flings with people, however they always end when his partner had ran into someone at a coffee shop or something straight if of a movie that ended up with with chests glowing softly. That! That's how you find your soulmate. That is something he has never personally had happened.  
  Sighing, Rhys picked up his cup of Starways coffee and headed to the office. He had a shit ton of crap to get to before he had to meet with Jack. Rhys smiles softly at the thought of finally getting something HE deserved and worked hard to get to do. Jack was his idol and besides the fact the man was very mad and mentally unstable, Rhys couldn't help but be rather fond of how successful Handsome-goddamn-Jack was. Actually, Rhys had took the many motivational Hyperion issued posters of Jack down so it didn't seem too much or too creepy.  
  The day creeped painfully by, the mound of paperwork that needed Rhys’ attention was slowly worked on. The middle man manger had too much on his mind that was anywhere but work. First off, how tall was Jack exactly? How would he smell? Would he get air locked? What did Jack have to mean him about? Rhys shook his head before glancing at the clock. Finally! It was time to get his ass up and go to his meeting with Hyperion's number one. Rhys spares no time heading to Jack’s office. If Rhys had a bounce in his step that was rather flamboyant, no one was there to call him out on his shit.  
  The whole elevators ride was spent toying with his pink tie that stood out against his black vest that had a honeycomb pattern on one side. The brown and blue eyed man's gaze quickly flicks to the doors as his hands drop to be stuffed into his pockets. Come on Rhys, get a hold of it man! He mentally scolds himself as the doors open. Rhys steps out of the elevator as he lets his eyes roam over the office before himself.  
  The masked man was sitting at his desk with a scowl on his face from some offensive thing that happened to be displayed on the screen. Curiosity got the better of Rhys, his blue eye, the ECHOeye lit up as he tried to scan Jack’s computer. Rhys quickly turns his head to hide his face as his ECHO eye was assaulted with at first, porn. Not normal porn. No, this was some weird kinky shit with collars, whips and was that? Shit, why was Jack into an age kink!? Rhys then thankfully was a bit glad Jack seemed to realize Rhys was there and switched to a file on… It was Rhys. Why was it detailed and had what he had for breakfast, let alone the coffee he got from Starways!?  
  Rhys lets out a soft unmanly yelp from getting caught off guard when Jack clears his throat to being Rhys back from the depths of his own mind. In return, this makes Jack start laughing at the taller man, not seeming to notice Rhys power down the ECHOeye to get it to stop glowing.  
  “You called for me, sir?” Rhys huffs softly as his cheeks feel like they were their own ovens all of a sudden from the sudden rush of blood.  
  “Well, Rhysie.” The elder man stops abruptly when he starts to actually look at the other man, “Take your shirt off.”  
  “Wh-what?”  
  “Did I stutter?” That was more growled out then a demand.  
  “No…?” Rhys whines softly as he loosens his shirt, unsure of where this was going till he looked at his hands when he started to fidget with his buttons to work them free. He stops when he really noticed it.  
  “SON OF A-.”  
  “Well, kiddo. We are both in the same boat. I am amazed. How could yours truly be the light in your chest.” Jack snickers.  
  Rhys was currently trying to will away the heat of a thousand suns on his cheek to cool the hell down. He was ready to just jump out of an airlock from embarrassment. His pale chest had a soft honey yellow glow coming from his heart. Why was it yellow though?  
  “A-are you glowing?” Rhys couldn't help but ask as he glanced to Jack in shock. Jack simply hums softly as he pulls down his shirt to show the strawberry pink glow that was given off by Jack’s own heart. Oh, the color was given off by their favorite colors… That makes sense.  
  “B-b-but you’re a psychopath!” Rhys blurts out, making the mad man in front of him bust a nut laughing.  
  “Babe, I like you already!” Jack managed to get out between gasps of breath.  
  Yup, whoever plays God must really have it out for Rhys.


	2. Who's the kid now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the reason you can't have anything nice in Jack's office and why you shouldn't let to children work together.

   “RHYS!” A loud whine comes from the kitchen area that happened to be attached to Jack’s huge ass office.  
   Rhys was sitting at a smaller PA desk next to Jack’s big fancy CEO desk. Rhys got one hell of a promotion to being Handsome-goddamn-Jack’s PA because ‘someone might find out about the link and try to use it against him’ Rhys remembers Jack saying after their meeting. The sigh that escapes the tall man with much paperwork from his boss and soulmate happened to push on to him had piled up these last few days, “What is it Jack?”  
  “Come ‘ere, pumpkin.” Comes out another pitiful whine.  
  Rhys hulls himself out of his chair before he drags himself to the kitchen to take in the sight of freshly baked goods like chocolate muffins to an actual baked cake with fancy looking detailed icing. Jack was sitting on the floor with a jar of peanut butter in his hands looking as equally pathetic as his whines for help. After a few long strides, Rhys is next to Jack with a quizzical look in his eyes and a raised brow. Jack flings his hands out to arm's length, presenting the jar, “Rhysie pieces, open it!”  
  Things take a moment to catch up to Rhys before he puts a hand in front of him mouth as a weak attempt to suppress his laughter, “Really Jack? A peanut butter jar? You can't open a peanut butter jar.”  
  “Fuck you, I am not gonna share my sweets with you now.” Jack sneers childishly at the snickering man above him.  
  “N-no, no-shit, a fucking peanut butter jar.” Rhys topples over and onto the ground by the elder man well laughing. It takes a few minutes for Rhys to regain control of himself and finally stop laughing at the CEO in front of him, “Here, let me open it.”  
Jack grumbles under his breath before handing over the offensive object to his twin flame. The twin flame takes the jar before he opens it with ease, using his mechanical arm to do so. Once the peanut butter was opened, Rhys hands it to his boss, who just huffs and takes it back.  
  “I would say thank you, but you. Cupcake, you can go fuck yourself for being a little bitch.” Jack states childishly before standing and turning to the counter, needing to portion out the peanut butter in a messing cup with a little wax paper in it to cheat the system and one: reuse the cup and two: he didn't have to re-scrape the shit out of the cup.  
  “What are you making?” Rhys asks as he gets to his feet before peeking over Jack’s shoulder.  
  “A big batch of kiss my ass to get.” Jack’s dull voice answers.  
  “Fine, fine. I’ll leave you be.” Rhys snickers. The brown and blue eyed man backs out of the kitchen after stealing a muffin so he could get back to work. How hadn't he even realized Jack was baking to begin with and why so much food? That question was gonna be filed for later. Maybe if he got all the paperwork on his desk done, than Jack might just give in and share.  
  The two men had ended up going from Rhys being bat shit scared of Jack to being able to understand him to some extent within the past month. They shared Jack’s office-living space in a relationship that was closer to roommates rather than lovers. Jack might be a huge ass tease and flirt, but hasn't gone much further than that, which surprised Rhys greatly and also made him thankful too. He wasn't sure if he was actually ready to accept Jack as his soulmate fully, let alone have a sexual or even romantic-if Jack was even capable of that- relationship. However he has seen plenty of people shoved out an airlock or just shot point blank in the head from Jack getting bored or angry or just Jack being Jack.

***

  Jack comes out of the kitchen after much stress cooking. He had way too many cakes and cookies, as well as many other baked goods the man could whip up out of seemingly magic. The grumpy Hyperion daddy had his hands shoved deep within his pockets and a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. He struts over to Rhys before slowly pulling his hand out of a pocket, opening it so his hand was facing to the side like he was ready to back hand an annoying co-worker. Said hand creeps over Rhys’ desk near the stack of remaining papers needing the brunette’s attention. It was sudden and makes Rhys unleash an unmanly startled noise as the sound of papers suddenly spewing everywhere onto the flood.  
  “DAMNIT! Jack, do you know how long it will take to sort all those?” Rhys groans at his boss, who was giggling evilly at annoying and inconveniencing his mate.  
  “Karma is a bitch, sweet pea.” Jack chides before strutting to his desk and plopping down at it.  
  Oh, now this was an invitation to war. Rhys was gonna make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to get this out D:  
> I keep getting distracted and forgetful!  
> Also, the way I am gonna do each chapter is by short stories and some smit thrown someplace in between <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrynotsorry  
> I haven't wrote in a year so this will be my thing along with something else Rhack related that needs to be worked out.  
> For now, this will be my more 'fluffier' story with not so much heart wrenching?  
> Don't quote me on that. I might just stab your heart and leave you to die <3  
> If so, you'll have a pretty TimTam to help heal your bleeding heart.... Maybe... Maybe not.  
> Any CONSTRUCTIVE critism is welcomed <3  
> I love knowing how to improve on my weak points in art.


End file.
